Bloque verde
El Bloque verde (Metal Box en inglés; ''緑ブロック Midori Burokku'' lit. Bloque verde en japonés) es un objeto proveniente de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]] que aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Efecto *Dura alrededor de 12 segundos, pero la duración disminuye mientras más daño reciba el usuario, especialmente de ataques de fuego, tales como el Aliento de fuego. Sin embargo, el Ataque Smash hacia abajo de Peach en Melee es capaz de revertir el efecto del bloque verde instantáneamente de estar completamente cargado y conectar todos los golpes. *El usuario se vuelve alrededor de 3 veces más pesado, haciéndole mucho más resistente. *El usuario salta menos. *La velocidad de caída se duplica, haciendo la recuperación algo más difícil. *El usuario se vuelve un poco más lento. *Poseen inmunidad ante ataques débiles. *Los personajes se vuelven mudos (con excepción de Samus y Mr. Game & Watch). Los efectos del Bloque verde no son tan drásticos como los de los oponentes de metal en el Modo Clásico, en donde el efecto perdura por toda la batalla. En Super Smash Bros. El objeto en sí no aparece en Super Smash Bros., pero Metal Mario aparece como un oponente en el 1P Game. Metal Mario es capaz de recibir hasta 300% de daño antes de poder recibir un K.O. En Super Smash Bros. Melee El bloque verde hace su primera aparición en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En este juego, si los personajes atacan al bloque verde con ataques físicos (o con ataques directos, como los de una espada), su cuerpo será cubierto de metal. El efecto dura doce segundos, y luego se desvanece. Durante este tiempo, el usuario será tres veces más pesado. Si un proyectil destruye el bloque verde, nadie recibe su efecto. Mario de Metal tiene una aparición en el Modo Aventura, acompañado (después de cumplir ciertas condiciones) de Luigi de Metal, y es posible pelear contra un oponente metálico durante el Modo Clásico. Dependiendo del peso y forma de caminar de los personajes, estos tienen diferentes sonidos al caminar bajo los efectos del bloque verde: *Liviano: "TING!" *Mediano: "CHANK!" *Pesado: "CLUTCH!" Ganondorf, Samus, Zelda, y los Ice Climbers harán sonidos de personaje mediano a pesar de no ser de semejante clase. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bloque verde :El primer juego donde pudiste verlos fue Super Mario 64. Estos Bloques verdes tienen el poder de convertir por un corto periodo de tiempo a tu personaje en un ser de metal. Tu peso será exponencialmente superior mientras lleves la Gorra de metal, lo que dificultará a tus enemigos la tarea de lanzarte fuera de la pantalla. Pero ten cuidado: no sólo tus movimientos serán más lentos, sino que también caerás más mucho más rápidamente de lo normal. :*''Super Mario 64'' Inglés :Metal Box :First spotted in Super Mario 64, the Metal Box holds the power to turn your character briefly into heavy metal. Your mass is exponentially greater while metallic, making it difficult for others to throw you. Be careful, though: not only will you move a bit slower, but you'll also fall much more quickly than you ordinarily would. :*''Super Mario 64 (9/96)'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl El Bloque verde regresa en Super Smash Bros. Brawl esencialmente igual, aunque ahora no reaccionará ante proyectiles. La opción "Metal" está disponible en el Brawl Especial, y le da a todos los jugadores un efecto metálico permanente. También tiene un efecto en la nueva mecánica de nadar; si bien los personajes no se hundirán hasta el fondo, se sumergen mucho más que los personajes normales. Una vez más, es posible pelear contra un oponente metálico durante el Modo Clásico. El sonido al caminar de todos los personajes es el mismo en todos los personajes, a diferencia de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bloque Verde :Un bloque verde que metaliza a todo aquel que lo rompe. En esta forma metálica eres tan pesado que los ataques encajados apenas te moverán del sitio. Ahora bien, cuantos más recibas, menos tiempo estarás en este estado. En Super Mario 64, el peso que te confería el metal te permitía caminar bajo el agua. :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' Inglés :Metal Box :A green box that transforms whoever attacks it into metal. In metal form, you're a lot heavier than normal, so middling and even strong attacks don't move you too much, and standard attacks won't even make you flinch. The time you spend in metal form decreases with the damage you take. In Super Mario 64, the weight of the metal form allowed you to walk underwater. :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El Bloque verde aparece nuevamente en la cuarta entrega de Super Smash Bros. con cambios apenas visuales. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bloque Verde :¡Golpea este bloque y transfórmate en un ser metálico! No retrocederás al recibir impactos (ni siquiera en el aire) y será difícil noquearte. Ahora viene lo malo: te moverá muy despacio, caerás más rápido y recuperarte tras caer será una pesadilla. Además, el efecto solo es temporal o dura hasta sufrir cierta cantidad de daño. :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' (09/1996) :*''DS: Super Mario 64 DS'' (11/2004) Galería Bloque verde SSBM.jpg|El Bloque verde en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Sonic_de_Metal_SSBB.jpeg|Sonic metálico en el escenario Destino Final de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bloque Verde en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Yoshi junto a un Bloque verde en la Isla Tórtimer de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Captain Falcon metálico y Marth en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Captain Falcon bajo los efectos del bloque verde en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Bloque verde en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Bloque verde en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Mario de Metal SSB4.png|Mario bajo los efectos del Bloque verde en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen [[Archivo:Bloque verde Super Mario 64.jpg|thumb|El Bloque verde en Super Mario 64.]] Los bloques verdes provienen del juego Super Mario 64, en donde Mario podía destruirlos (después de activarlos) para conseguir una Gorra Metálica. Una vez que Mario se pone esta gorra, se vuelve completamente de metal. Se vuelve invencible, capaz de caminar bajo el agua, y es más fuerte, pero se vuelve más pesado y más difícil de controlar. Estos efectos existen en la serie Super Smash Bros. Curiosamente, aunque el bloque verde silencia a los personajes, Metal Mario solo perdía su voz al estar bajo el agua. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ness no recibirá el efecto del bloque verde si lo destruye con su ataque en carrera, pero sí con su yo-yo. *Aunque el bloque es lo que transforma a los luchadores en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], en Super Mario 64 es la gorra lo que lo hace. *En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, el trofeo del Bloque verde indica que este apareció en Super Mario 64 DS. Esto es falso, ya que en dicho juego solamente apareció el Bloque rojo; sin embargo, si Wario adquiría los contenidos en su interior, este se transformaría en Wario de metal. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también